Fairport
Fairport is a fictional American city, in which most of the ''F.E.A.R.'' series takes place. Throughout the series, Fairport is portrayed as a big and sprawling, albeit decaying, coastal metropolis located in a hilly, temperate environment. The city is, presumably, organized into socioeconomic districts such as the Auburn District, a rapidly deteriorating slum which appears to hold the majority of the city's industrial zoning. Contrastingly, Fairport boasts a large number of business parks and high-rise office buildings, not the least of which is Armacham Technology Corporation's corporate headquarters which appears to dominate the city's skyline. An interstate or major highway cuts through the city and a large harbor is host to extensive import and export operations. ATC appears to have a major amount of control over the city, ranging from security to the educational system. The most visited part of Fairport in the series is the Auburn District, an abandoned area of the city that has fallen into disrepair. It is revealed that ATC is responsible for the abandonment of Auburn, by leaving hazardous chemicals in the Origin Facility that were able to leak into the district's water supply, as well as being responsible for the rage of Alma Wade, which caused people in the area to feel uncomfortable as they picked up on Alma's psychic signals. At the end of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, the Auburn District is leveled by a massive explosion, killing many of Fairport's residents and leading to an evacuation of the city. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' In F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, Paxton Fettel, a dangerous cannibal, escapes his confinement in the Perseus Compound and leads a rebellion with a battalion of cloned supersoldiers. In the ensuing chaos, the F.E.A.R. squad is called in to control Fettel, and ATC sends in their own forces to ensure the truth of Fettel's history is not revealed. This miniature war badly damages the city of Fairport, causing the deaths of hundreds of people as Fettel and Alma Wade invade several buildings. In a desperate bid to stop the carnage, the F.E.A.R. Point Man destroys the reactor cells located in the depths of the secret Origin Facility, triggering a massive explosion that turns Fairport into a paranormal wasteland. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In the DC Digital Comic and in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Fairport is seen in the background and seems to lack many civilian survivors. This could be partly due to the fact that most of them have been turned into Specters or Remnants, vaporized or turned to ash by the Origin Facility explosion or perhaps even evacuated the city. Delta Force sergeant Michael Becket sees ghostly visions of citizens with their hands on their faces that are looking towards the explosion's epicenter; visions of their last moments as they reacted to the explosion. The Monolith Timeline also indicates that much of the city's infrastructure (education, sewers, transportation, and even the old Still Island reactor) had been created or maintained by Armacham Technology Corporation. Since the explosion, the city has been a cooking ground for paranormal occurrences and apparitions, mainly due to Alma's psychic influence. ''F.E.A.R. 3 Between the events of ''F.E.A.R. 2 and F.E.A.R. 3, the national guard seems to have set up rescue centers for civilians, but Armacham, during the 9 month time gap, moves in and relieves the national guard for unknown reasons (possibly due to Armacham's influence on Government) and sumarily begins using the rescue centers to kill survivors who may have seen the paranormal activity in the city. The Tower area in Interval 05 contains large storage containers filled with the dead bodies of executed civilians. In F.E.A.R. 3, the city does not seem to have as much damage from the explosion; this is likely due to the Point Man exploring an area of the city that is much further from the blast zone than that seen by Becket. Also Fairport suffers additional damage due to Alma's pregnancy as with every contraction she creates shockwave that destroyes buildings and Almaverse leaks into Fairport and creating blood red sky. Vivendi Timeline In the Vivendi Timeline expansions, Fairport is shown as being a much denser city, with numerous, tightly packed skyscrapers and a massive sewer system. In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, the city is not fully seen, though it is clear that its civilians have somehow vanished. Any aircraft passing over the city is destroyed by an unknown force. In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the addition of Nightcrawlers causes further destruction within Fairport. Trivia *Fairport shares several characteristics with Raccoon City of the Resident Evil series: both are large cities, controlled by an unethical megacorporation and their citizens are often used as unknowing test subjects. Both cities are also taken over by events that can be considered "supernatural" and later destroyed, although Fairport is still partially intact. *Fairport is possibly named after Fairport, a village in New York. *The only game that involves scenes outside of Fairport is F.E.A.R. 3, which begins in an unknown South American country. *In F.E.A.R. 2, although the police have urged citizens to stay home, while in the Valkyrie Tower, one can see heavy traffic before the Origin Facility explodes. *In the airport the banners place Fairport 7710 Miles from Cape Town, 8087 miles from Hong Kong, 4599 miles from Moscow, and 3535 miles from Paris. This would put the city east of Long Island in the Atlantic. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. 2'' FEAR-thetruck.jpg|Fairport's transport system was literally torn apart by the explosion. Fear_2_project_origin_conceptart_I6H5R.jpg|Artwork of Fairport for F.E.A.R. 2 Project origin. Fear_2_project_origin_conceptart_wKDYe.jpg|Artwork of Fairport for F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin. The_war_has_begun_by_faithtastu.jpg|A section of the destroyed city in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. 16450_screenshots_2013-11-22_00010.jpg|City buildings. 16450_screenshots_2014-04-09_00010.jpg|A beautiful view of Fairport before the explosion. 16450_screenshots_2013-03-06_00001.jpg|A section of the city close to the epicenter of the Origin explosion. 16450_screenshots_2013-12-02_00004.jpg|Looking out of a destroyed building at a plane about to crash. 16450_screenshots_2014-05-20_00003.jpg|A destroyed street with a citizen turned to ash. untitled(51).png|Fairport citizens turned into ash. 3B226BC013D779F4DF8B99360986E9A08129FEEE.jpg|More destroyed buildings. 4A6FBF419C5D81DC2385A1CC7DD0DB947396B343.jpg|More destroyed buildings. 16450_screenshots_20160419011751_1.jpg|A crashed plane. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' 0230D60674126B7DB7B3A0278EC7815A0BE1668C.jpg|Viewing Fairport from the Best Save Co. Store. 23EA323B9F6EFB3590562B6E547DD6921D4C40D4.jpg|Fairport Suburbs. 7081902AA85DE2425E333CB010FC7BB81B90D9E4.jpg|Fairport Suburbs. Untitled(24).png|Viewing Fairport from the Suburbs. 21100 screenshots 2014-04-23 00027.jpg|Fairport in F.E.A.R. 3. 79B5CD2BD377412DA3A654779035A6FA85222608.jpg|Fairport in F.E.A.R. 3. 21100 screenshots 2012-08-20 00003.jpg|Fairport in F.E.A.R. 3. 15EFDC6A203BF4444AC252D7733FF0437AAD67F0.jpg|Fairport in F.E.A.R. 3. F_2014-05-11_16-15-18-35.png|Fairport in F.E.A.R. 3. 1513B464E35EB93F93196DE843D435394ABFC255.jpg|Fairport View Tower and skyscrapers in the background. F_2014-05-11_17-36-46-73.png|Viewing Fairport from the Bridge. CA684794B52240C75516CBB10B8D807204D67CBE.jpg|Viewing Fairport from the Bridge. 06CFB07B94CF2A9BDBA5C9718EFA56F1F4EA57A7.jpg|Viewing Fairport from the Bridge with Almaverse above it. 763FB4AD8AA01E6C8D22051DF30313FB1B91A5F4.jpg|Viewing Fairport from the Bridge with Almaverse above it. es:Fairport Category:F.E.A.R. Locations Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Perseus Mandate Locations Category:Extraction Point Locations Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Locations Category:Locations